


Survival of the Fittest

by Slyther1nM1nds



Series: What could have happened? [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Genius Mike!, Homeless young Mike, Lawyer Mike, M/M, Rich Harvey, Rich Mike, Senior Partner Mike, Well dressed men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther1nM1nds/pseuds/Slyther1nM1nds
Summary: What happens when Mike attended Harvard at a young age? Jessica Pearson is looking for the next big thing and she thinks she has found it. Harvey Spector is impressed and Donna is ahead of them all. Louis is jealous.Crap Summary please read.





	Survival of the Fittest

Jessica Pearson loved this part of her job, there was something enthralling about looking at the next generation of Lawyers. Every year she went to Harvard under the guise of giving a lecture but really, she wanted to scout out talent, it had been a long time since anyone had caught her eye, no one since Harvey had that inescapable natural talent she was looking for. So today as she sat on the desk in front of the first group her eyes scanned over the group of students analytically. There were the usual students chatting to each other, each of them probably born with a silver spoon up their arse’ she thought uncharitably, and then you had the swatters, those who had books open and their noses buried within. None of them stood out, all of them were just more Harvard clones some of them ready to be shipped into the Pearson Hardman associate bullpen but none of them ready to have her special attention. The lecture started, and Jessica explained the intricacies of being a lawyer and about the fact that when they actually head into a law firm they will feel like they are drowning for months before they settle. About half way through the lecture the door swung open admitting a young man with blonde hair and the most stunning blue eyes Jessica had ever seen, he slid into the a chair gracefully and as unobtrusively as possible, there was a beat as everyone stared at him before Jessica continued, but her eyes never left the young man who looked bored as he played with the toggles on his Harvard hoodie, there was something about the young man, a confidence about him that couldn’t be learnt. The lecture drew to a close and the students started to filter out, some saying goodbye to Jessica and the professor, while others just stampeded past. 

“Mr Ross, a word please.” Professor Arnold Rothers called out, the blue-eyed man who had been trying to leave unnoticed looked up and Jessica could see his shoulders heave with a sigh before he jumped over some desks and made his way towards Jessica and the Professor. Jessica noted the charming smile and confident swagger to his walk.

\-----------------------------------------------

Michael Ross sighed as he made his way to Professor Rothers and Jessica Pearson, he made sure to smile charmingly as he observed Pearson, she was powerful, someone you didn’t want to cross, it could be observed in the very essence of how she held herself. He nodded politely to her before addressing the Professor as he reached the desk. “Professor Rothers what can I do for you?” Mike asked. 

“You’ve been attending Harvard Law for nearly three years now Mr Ross, do you not remember the rules on coming to lectures more than five minutes late?” Professor Rothers looked disapprovingly over the top of his glasses.

Mike just grinned as he said, “Oh Professor I think we both know that I remember.” Mike could see his favourite professor fighting a smile as he tried to stay stern.

“Nevertheless, you can come and help me mark the first year’s essays tonight, I believe I specifically asked you to attend this lecture Michael.” 

“Oh, come on!” Mike groaned “First year essays?” Mike withered under the glare he received “Fine I’ll be there.” He said before once again nodding at Jessica and leaving the lecture theatre as fast as humanly possible. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica watched avidly as Professor Rothers spoke to Mr Ross, she could tell that they had a good working relationship and was eager to ask about him when they were alone, after Mr Ross had left she turned expectedly to the professor who was smirking at her knowingly.

“Want to know about him?” Rothers asked cockily as he opened the door for her. Jessica just looked at him before smiling and nodding, “Well that is Mr Michael James Ross, he is twenty years old and came here when he was seventeen … he is the most intelligent young man I have ever known, and he takes to law like a duck to water.”

“What makes him so special Arnold?” Jessica asked dubiously as they walked into the professor’s office.

Jessica relaxed as Arnold seemed to weigh his words “Michael hasn’t had an easy life, his parents died when he was seven and he was put into foster care because his Grandmother couldn’t care for him, while he was in the system they tested his IQ and he registered off the scale and they found that he had and eidetic memory. Michael didn’t stay in care for long and when he was eight he ran away, I don’t know where too, but I know that age fourteen he went to court and filed for emancipation and he represented himself. He won.” Jessica gasped, emancipation was hard to gain and the fact that the kid represented himself stunned her. “Two years later he was involved in a lawsuit against his Grandmothers care home, they did have a lawyer to represent them, but it is pretty much accepted as fact that Michael did all the work to win the case. That same year he took the LSAT’s and achieved a perfect score and then he came here on a full scholarship. He seemed so much younger than the others in the beginning, a scrappy little thing with a chip on his shoulder and a smart mouth that needed to be tamed. He’s thrived here and there is no doubt in my mind that he is going to be an amazing lawyer.” 

Jessica pondered for a moment before asking “A good candidate for Pearson Hardman?” 

Arnold steepled his fingers before saying “Firms have been courting him since he arrived here Jessica, some offering him Junior Partner as soon as he graduates.” Jessica frowned that was dangerous and not an offer she could match but she did want the kid, he could be just what the firm needed, an injection of new blood. She and Harvey were good but there was no harm in bringing in another person. 

“I can’t match that Arnold especially without seeing him work.” Jessica said, “Any ideas on how to woo him?” she asked.

Arnold leant back before saying “Michael is eager, he wants to see his career progress and quickly, but he also realises that he will need guidance when he first starts. Jessica, one day Michael Ross will be a name partner of a law firm, I have no doubt about it, the question is how far you are willing to go to make sure that it’s your firm and not someone else’s?” 

Jessica frowned, how far was she willing to go? She couldn’t just think of now she, had to look to the future and think about whether she wanted Mike Ross to be against her on a future case or with her.  
When Jessica left that day, it was with a promise from Arnold that he would contact her as soon as Michael’s BAR score came, and on the journey back home Jessica thought about how she was going to bring Michael Ross to Pearson Hardman. 

 

Three Weeks Later

Jessica Pearson was on her way to Harvard Law School once again, yesterday she had received a phone call from Arnold informing her that Michael Ross had achieved full marks on his bar exam. Jessica had sat in her office stunned because while it wasn’t unheard of it was very rare. She booked a plane straight away, she needed Michael Ross in her company and she had a plan. 

When she arrived at the apartment complex she sighed and turned on the charm to gain access to Michael Ross’ apartment, she claimed she was his aunt and that he had been held up, so he couldn’t meet her until later. The security guard looked suspicious but when she offered to call Michael he just let her through and gave her a spare key to Michaels room. When she entered she was surprised, the apartment was spacious, and she was glad to see that it was exceptionally neat, the far wall was completely glass while the wall the left of her was covered in books. There was a small kitchen on the right and a small dining table. There was a small couch and television and through the doors she assumed there was a bedroom and a bathroom. Jessica sat on the couch and awaited Michael Ross’ arrival.

\-------------------------------------------

Michael Ross was ecstatic, no more studying, no more late nights, he was free … well until after graduation and then he had to start work. Yesterday he had gotten the results of his BAR exam and even he was surprised that he had gotten full marks. Now came the hard decision of where he wanted to work, he had received job offers from all over the country and they were still coming through his letterbox. He waited as the lift went up to his apartment floor. 

As he unlocked his door something felt strange, he felt like the atmosphere was weird. As soon as he closed the door and turned around he knew why. “What the Fuck!” he exclaimed as he saw Jessica Pearson sat on his couch. 

She smirked at him and stood up “Mr Ross, it’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Mike just stared for a moment, before walking further into his home “The pleasure is all mine Miss Pearson … although I don’t recall having an appointment.” Mike knew he did not have an appointment with Pearson, however he also knew that sometimes being polite gave you the answers that you wanted far quicker than if you weren’t.

“Yes, well it was short notice. I’m not going to pussyfoot around Mr Ross, I want you to come and work for me.”


End file.
